


Pynch Drabbles

by pynchsills



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-The Raven King, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pynchsills/pseuds/pynchsills
Summary: This is my first story I've posted on AO3, so I hope people like it. I finished TRC not too long ago and I'm so on board the Pynch train. So here are a series of drabbles. I'll probably add to it as I write, though they aren't a linear story. Just drabbles. :)





	1. Nightmare

Adam felt a tug on his arm and tried to push it away, half asleep.

“Kerah, Kerah,” came a small voice.

He opened his eyes, taking a moment to remember he was in Declan’s bed visiting the Barns for the weekend, and not in his dorm. He could see Opal’s small form standing at the bedside in the darkness.

“ _Kerah_ ,” she said with a more urgent tug.

_Ronan._

Adam was suddenly very awake. He tossed the blankets off of him and hurried down the hall to Ronan’s room. _Please be okay. Please don’t be hurt or bleeding._

He pushed Ronan’s door open and paused. He was met with dozens of flowers, suspended in the air. They floated there, moving ever so slightly, a deep red species he’d never seen before.

He moved his gaze to Ronan’s still form in bed and pushed some of the flowers away from him to get closer.

“Ronan?”

Ronan didn’t move or open his eyes. Adam would have to wait.

He pulled Ronan’s blankets from him, quickly scanning his body for blood or injury in the bluish light of the moon. He seemed to be okay.

“What are you doing in here?” Ronan asked softly. Not aggressive. Just curious.

“Opal came and got me like something was wrong. Are you hurt?” Adam asked.

“No.”

“A nightmare?”

Ronan nodded and averted his gaze. “Mom again.”

Adam’s heart sunk. There was nothing he could do about that, though he wished he could. “Scoot over,” he said.

Ronan didn’t protest and simply shifted closer to the wall.

Adam joined him in his bed, both of them looking up at the strange flowers floating above them. “At least the flowers are pretty,” Adam said.

“Mm,” was the only sound Ronan made in response.

One of the flowers floated close to Adam’s nose, brushing it softly. He was suddenly hit with the metallic smell of blood and quickly swatted the flower away. Adam suddenly didn’t think they were so appealing.

“Kerah?” Opal questioned from the doorway.

“He’s okay. You can go to bed,” Adam said. “Goodnight.”

“ _Noctis_ ,” she said and left them.

Ronan turned to face the wall, clearly not wanting to discuss the dream any further.

Adam didn’t ask him to. He simply turned to his side and pulled Ronan close to him, mingling their legs together. He laid a soft kiss to the back of Ronan’s neck. “Night,” he breathed against the tattooed skin there.

Ronan took Adam’s hand in his own and pressed the pads of his fingers to his mouth. “Goodnight Parrish.”


	2. Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is overworked, as usual and Ronan has had enough of it, so decided to do something about it.

After making his nightly rounds checking his beloved animals, Ronan came through the back door into the kitchen and filled a glass of water for himself from the sink. The cold knob was always perfect for drinking and tasted as good as the most expensive bottle of purified water. Now that he thought about it, he suspected it might have been his father’s doing.

He moved to the doorway to the living room and stood there sipping his water, leaning against the frame. Adam was just where he’d left him. Sitting cross legged on the carpet in front of the crackling fire with several books open around him, taking notes studiously. As much as Ronan hated school, he loved this image of Adam. His hand writing methodically. Brows furrowed in focus. Though as Ronan looked at him a moment longer, he noticed things he didn’t like. The bags under Adam’s eyes from sleepless nights studying at college, the pained hunch of his tensed shoulders.

“Hey Parrish?” Ronan said.

“Yeah?” Adam said, looking up from his notes. 

“Go lay on the couch. You need a break.”

“I have to finish this by Monday though,” Adam said.

“It’s only Friday night. You have time.”

“But-”

“Just get on the damn couch Parrish.”

Adam sighed and dropped his pencil. He rubbed his cramping hand for a moment, before going to the couch and laying back on it.

Ronan set his water down on a side table, crossed the room and looked down at Adam, a dark softness in his gaze.

“Turn over,” Ronan said.

Adam raised an eyebrow. This wasn’t what he’d been expecting. What he’d been expecting was their usual couch makeout session, which happened every time Adam came home to visit the Barns. Curious and tired, he obliged, lying stomach down on the couch.

He felt the couch cushions shift beneath him as Ronan climbed on to straddle the small of his back. The weight of him felt strangely nice. Familiar. 

“What are you-”

Adam stopped mid sentence because Ronan’s hands answered his question. He felt them on either side of his neck, the thumbs digging circles into Adam’s aching muscles.

“You’re tense as hell.”

The logical side of Adam’s brain wanted to protest. Wanted to say that he didn’t have time for this. But another part of it wanted to melt into Ronan’s hands. Wanted to stay there forever. For once, he let the latter part win. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes while Ronan worked knots out of his shoulders.

Ronan began at the top and worked his way down, rubbing warmth into the hard places on either side of Adam’s spine. Eliminating knots of stress. This one a term paper, another Adam’s parents, that one his financial worries. They all melted away into nothing beneath Ronan.

 

Ronan noticed Adam’s breathing had slowed and his shoulders were completely relaxed after a few minutes.

“Adam?” he asked quietly. No response. 

A satisfied grin spread across Ronan’s face and he carefully lifted himself from the couch. Adam didn’t budge. 

“Tired bastard,” Ronan said under his breath. He went upstairs to his room and found a blanket before returning and laying it gently over Adam’s sleeping form. He lingered for a moment, watching the dancing firelight play with the shadows on Adam’s face. Ronan loved that face. Finally, he tore himself away, turned the lamp off and left Adam to get some much needed rest.


End file.
